Flirting Through a Screen
by jazzrun10
Summary: "There he goes with the winks again! Everyday in computer graphics designing class is the same situation every time. This was supposed to be the class where I could relax and rest after a long day of AP classes where he doesn't belong. But what are the odds that the one class I chose for an easy A would be one with him" Auslly two-shot. Please give a try R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! this is my first one shot in fanfic but my second story. **

**I am a major Auslly fan! I have been ever since I started babysitting these two kids that are Disney fans. One babysitting night Austin and Ally premiered and long story short I fell in love with the show and soon after its fanfics as well. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it. **

**Warning: a bit ooc. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Austin and Ally...sad life **

There he goes with the winks again! Everyday in computer graphics designing class is the same situation every time. This was supposed to be the class where I could relax and rest after a long day of AP classes where _he_ doesn't belong. But what are the odds that the one class I chose for an easy A would be one with _him_.

In the class, every student was assigned a computer. Just so happens, his computer was directly to the right behind me. If the computer was off, I got the perfect image of him from behind thanks to the reflection of the dark screen. And if I turned around or twisted even a bit to my right, he was there in plain sight. _  
_

Thus, every beginning of the class, I dealt with his image on my black screen before turning the computer on. And every time, he would send me a wink through the reflection.

It seems like he enjoys annoying me and driving me insane because he's done it for as long as I can remember. And who else can this person be but none other than Austin Moon, himself.

However, the second he started the winks it crossed the line. The more it progressed, the more was it confusing my poor head. It wasn't that Austin wasn't attractive. In fact, he's quite the opposite. His bleached blond locks and hazel eyes were only the compliments of his appearance. The cherry on top was his well built body and his polished white smile. Nevertheless, looks can be deceiving. From what I have learned of years of torture from him, he is ruthless and an egotistic jerk.

So it was an understatement to say I loathed the first day of class when I found out he was in it too. The winks made the whole situation even more confusing. One part of me wanted to believe the flirty gesture were true, but the other, more common sensed, part of me knew he was an asshole. It was a shame for me to fall for it every time because I knew I would fall for him the second he did. But I knew he, Austin Moon, wouldn't. There's a big gap between me and him, one that can't be jumped nor connected.

Overall, these winks were the death of me.

Before I knew it, today's lesson ended with me staring off into space. Unfortunately, I didn't pay attention to anything at all, which was uncharacteristic of me. Returning back to earth, sadly the first thing I saw was the blank, dark screen in front of me casting a reflection of the one and only Austin Moon. He was staring at me intently, concentrating as if there was something important for him to say but cant.

I gave up on him and stood up to head home. Before I even made it to the door, somebody blocked my exit. I looked up to see Austin Moon standing barely two feet away from me. He looked at me, smirking, while I gave him a shy yet curious smile. Before I could even ask, he handed me a paper, notes on today's lesson. But how did he know that I needed them?

"Thanks, but how did you find out that I didn't get the lesson?" I asked him, curious. In response, all he did was smirked at me and stalked away with his cool vibe with him.

Thankfully by the next day, I understood yesterday's lessons from Austin's notes. I never knew I would have to depend on Austin for back up notes, ever, but hate to admit it but I did.

Sitting down, yet again another day, Austin was staring at me through my computer screen. But this time he was doing more then a simple stare and wink. He was staring at me but he looked with a more wanting expression. Despite the darkness of the screen, I was able to make out his lustful eyes. They were hungry and most importantly, they were looking at me.

I couldn't help myself but stare back. When he noticed I was responding to him, he sent me a wink _with_ a smirk. However, it didn't stop there. The smirk turned into a more genuine smile. This was driving me insane! A wink was enough but a stare that makes me feel so important and a smile with his brilliant teeth was going overboard. All of this was just way too much and I couldn't handle it. I have always heard Austin was a flirt but I never suspected him to flirt with me, a regular Plain Jane.

These gestures never stopped, not even when I turned on my computer to continue my design. Every time I was curious to see if he was still staring, he always proved me wrong when I met eye contact with him through the screen. His row and my row were so close that I was able to depict his figure from the white screen.

Nervous butterflies were starting to form and I didn't know why. Was it because of his never ending staring or was it just him that me nervous?

That's it at the end of class; I will go talk to him about this and hopefully convince him to stop staring at me. Also maybe find out why he started winking at me and knew that I needed yesterday's lesson.

Like clockwork, the bell rung. Fortunately, this was my last class of the day so I could talk to him without being late for the next class.

Turning off the computer, the last thing I saw was his gaze on me like always. He was preparing to leave forcing me to quickly shove everything in my backpack so I could catch up with him. However, my clumsiness took its toll and I managed to drop everything in my bag; everything including my song writing book. While I was nervously rushing to put everything in my backpack, another set of hands reached down too help me. I looked up to see the mop of hair of Austin. While Austin was taking care of everything else, I was looking for my book. I started to worry because it wasn't just a song writing book but a journal too. I don't know what I would do if somebody grab a hold of it. I finally saw it on the ground near the leg of the desk. I reached to grab it but a hand beat me to it. I gasped. Austin noticed it and handed it to me. I grabbed me book and hugged it at my chest. It was clear that no one ever touches my book.

I stood up when I realized that everything was picked up. I looked up at Austin. He was staring at the ground this time with an arm rubbing his neck nervously. But why would he be nervous?

Now that I thought about it, did I really want to ask why he was winking at me? Of course it bothered me, but not to a point where it was unbearable. So instead of facing him I muttered a thank you for helping me pick up my stuff and headed out the door leaving a still Austin moon behind.

I noticed the hallways were empty as I passed the exit and made my way to my lockers. A pair of arms grabbed me by the shoulders. I looked to see Austin staring a look full of lust that easily made my knees weak. I waited for him to say something but he didn't. He released his hands and sighed in defeat. Well if he wasn't going to say anything then I will.

"I have one question: why?" I asked him pouring my heart out into it. He stared into my eyes. His hazel eyes were glowing with lust and want. Without a response, he slowly leaned in. there was a magnetic force between us and I couldn't help but lean in too. We were getting closer as I tried to think of a possible reason to pull away. But when our lips were centimeters apart, my mind blanked out. He landed his lips on mine gently, sparks bursting out everywhere. Out lips molded perfectly together as the kiss progressed. Not too soon Austin pulled away. He stared into my eyes waiting for my response, but the only response I was, "Why?" This simple _why_ was meant for everything that happened in the past few days.

Like before, he didn't answer but winked at me again and stalked away leaving me awestruck and speechless behind.

**The end! Maybe... review if you guys want another chapter for the ending of this one shot. **

**I also have another story in Percy Jackson. Its a marching band story in the Percy Jackson archives, for anybody who is a dedicated band geek. **

**Anyway please review! Tell me what you guys thought and if you guys want another chapter. **

**REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! Because of all of the awesome and generous reviews, it convinced me to write another chapter. And now that I look back at the one shot, I would be pissed if a story ended right there too. So thanks you for the reviews and comments, and for those you followed or favorite this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A**

**Enjoy!**

Ally's POV:

It's been four months, four whole months since…everything: since he has looked my way, since his winks, and more importantly the kiss.

Out of everything that appeared to abandon me, his reflection on my screen never left. It has always been there, right in front of me. But not once has it looked my way. His reflection was glued on to my screen, tormenting me every second.

But I was never the one to wallow. I barely knew him despite years of encounters with another; I never really learned who he was. So it was moronic of me to mourn over such a ridiculous thing. Or at least that was what I was trying to convince myself.

I went to class as usual and performed everything as usual. However, there was always that inside voice nagging me.

I sighed, everyday that inside voice seems to be growing louder but I couldn't get a hint at what it was saying to me.

"Ally Dawson, Ally Dawson." For some reason it was calling me.

"Miss Dawson." A low deep voice called me. It didn't sound too pleased either.

I looked up to see a familiar man dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts in his mid thirty's. Despite his age, he had a skater-dude like persona that never ceases to bore the class. For some reason, it bores me.

Mr. Chester called my name grumpily, but I knew he was trying to hide his smirk. The class snickered like always whenever he jokes around but I just rolled my eyes and stared at the screen in front of me. But this time a new image was shown: the laughs of Austin Moon. The rest of the class was still laughing while Mr. Chester was making cartoon faces, but I had a sense it wasn't what Austin was laughing about. This confused me; Austin never laughs at Mr. Chester's idiotic jokes.

I stared at him through the screen. He looked happy, free just like how I remembered. I continued to gaze at him, something that I haven't done in 4 months. Since this was such an easy class, I didn't care. The dark screen illuminated every detail of him perfectly. Suddenly he stopped and looked up to me. I abruptly cursed the screen for being so lucid and clear.

Austin held our gaze. My breathing suddenly became labored. The corners of his lips curled up, but it wasn't the smirk I was so used to seeing. He smiled: an actual, genuine smile. It was small, but it made up for the whole four months that he had been gone. My screen finally showed a perfect image of him smiling at me and I smiled back.

We probably looked like idiots, but being in the back row of the class had its benefits. And since we were probably the only upperclassmen in the class, Mr. Chester didn't really care what we did.

"Okay, class so that was the lesson, now gets started on your projects," Mr. Chester told the class. I sat there dumbstruck. What _was_ the lesson?

I exhaled deeply and turned on my computer, the image of Austin fading away. But I shouldn't care; I had a project to finish which was due at the end of the week, which was tomorrow, no matter how easy it was. Assignments in this class was an easy A. But it still surprised me that most of the freshmen were failing. It was Mr. Chester's fault really. If he wasn't such an easy and lenient teacher, the kids would probably be passing. But then again it's a computer designing class for _explorers_, meaning we were at the lowest level of all the classes.

Something was tapping on my left shoulder. I turned lazily only to see a girl walking away from me; I scoffed at the rudeness of these freshmen. I returned to my computer but some paper was blocking the screen. How come I didn't see this before? I was on my seat the whole time and I never took my eyes off the screen. There was a moment though where I felt my mind wandering off. The realization struck that I dozed off again. Uncanny for me, but it wasn't my fault that the project wasn't worth for me to try to get a good grade because I knew I would either way.

I grabbed the paper and my heart froze. There were intricate designs which can only be mastered by knowing the tricks of computer graphics. My hands turned to lead. I felt like I was holding a rare masterpiece. The words stuck me the most, "Meet me after class, okay?"

This design on my hand was perfect. The message was clear and it happened to execute the project of the week flawlessly: design a message. It did just that because I got the message exactly.

Now, I just needed to go through who could've possibly done this. Nobody in this class was this professional to design this. Nobody except one particular person, and he happened to be staring right at me through my dark screen saver. He was looking between the paper and I, waiting for my response.

I didn't do anything. This boy has confused me for the last time and I wasn't going to let him get under my skin. I neatly folded the paper away next to my mouse. As safe as I was handling this situation, I knew that the paper would tempt me every chance that I let it.

I continued my graphic design suddenly with a burst of new inspiration. But the growing temptation was too much for me to bear. I had to answer the message back, yet I must finish my work before I started.

This dreaded class seemed to drag even longer by the second. I wanted it to end already. But was it for Austin? Or for my escape from this class?

I grumpily placed the finishing touches on my design and hurriedly printed it out, not wanting to take another second.

I could literally feel his eyes on my back. Austin was enjoying this, enjoying seeing _me_ hyperventilate, suffering. I promised myself to not let him get to me and he wouldn't. He absolutely won't.

I grabbed my design from the printer, folded it up, ignoring my project, and put it beside the other message. I breathed out a deep sigh. All of this was too much for one day. I used to hate Austin Moon, despise him. He played me like a puppet with strings, with his god-like body, stunning smile (I sighed), his winks and smirk playing off my screen.

The bell rung, but I stayed still. Mr. Chester ended the class with another cheesy joke about his hair. It was the same joke every time yet the freshmen all fell for it. The class was for once empty, Mr. Chester left too. It was not the usual loud and noisy rants I was in tuned to hearing every day. This emptiness actually made the class seem normal for once.

I still sat there, my hands inching to that perfectly designed message in front of me. The sound of a chair dragged on tiled floors fill the room. I felt a familiar presence at my side. The static tension between us was unnerving but I couldn't get enough of it.

"So I am guessing you did not like my message." Austin started. Oddly enough, there was a hint of disappointment in his tone.

It took me awhile to come up with an answer. I didn't want him to feel disappointed on himself. But I didn't want to sound too overwhelmed by the message either.

"That depends on what part are you asking, your design or the message itself?" I asked back, still staring at the folded paper which made it impossible for me to gaze at the beautiful design on the page.

"Both, but since you clearly got the message I guess that's all it matters." Austin said with a pure, honest tone in his voce. It was soft, gentle. I couldn't help it anymore; I peeled away my gaze from his paper to instead stare into his hazel eyes that I have longed for months now. His lips grew into a grin when he saw me fully turned towards him.

"What makes you think I am going to answer your question when you haven't fully answered mine," I challenged him. The simple question I asked four months ago still hadn't been answered. This was one of the things that the nagging voice hasn't stopped pestering me about. I prayed that Austin would realize what I was talking about. He must remember: it's only been four months. After a silence, he sighs, signaling to me that he remembers. I smiled triumphantly.

"Well that's not fair, my question is easier," Austin whined. I rolled my eyes at how complicated he was taking this.

"It'll be difficult if you _make_ it difficult."

He sighed while running a hand through his blonde hair, clearly defeated. He was staring off into space now, probably pondering his next words. I crossed my arms; this was frustrating me. Like I said before, I wasn't one to mourn. After waiting forever for him to answer, I stood up grabbing my bag preparing to leave him. Before I did, there was something I had to accomplish first. I snatched my design and left it on his lap hoping the message _I_ gave him would also be clear.

I walked out of the classroom, slower than my usual pace. The halls were empty once again. A sense of déjà vu washed over me. If I was reliving four months ago, the next part shouldn't be too long. Just like that, I was pulled on my wrist by the very same secretive blonde.

I waited him for an answer. Unlike last time, I held my head high unafraid of what to expect because I already knew that the worst could happen.

Austin licked his lips and rubbed his neck. He handed me a familiar looking piece of paper. Why was he giving it back to me? This paper has already tortured me enough. I opened it, what I saw from the first design was nothing compared to this. It wasn't as detailed or intricate but its message meant more than all of it combined. Austin's design was his name and my name together, Austin & Ally, but the "&" was replaced with a treble clef. It was perfect. Suddenly I understood everything now; all of his intentions were finally clear and coherent. All of this was too overwhelming. My eyes were watering and I gave him an urgent nod.

Austin stepped forward, cupping my head with his hands and leaned down until our lips met. This kiss was sweet but it still held the same fiery sensation like the first, but unlike the first, this was familiar territory.

Who knew a computer graphic designing class could do miracles?

**(AN: okay I was going to end it right here, but I couldn't for some reason so here you go...)**

* * *

The last day of the week finally arrived. I would escape from the class for a whole two days. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to keep me from going completely insane. The class was empty for there were still minutes left until the bell. Since this is a class of arrogant freshmen, they always arrived on or after the bell. But I don't blame them; Mr. Chester always arrived later than the kids, giving them an excuse to come late.

Sitting on my chair in front of my computer, I wrote in my song writing book to take up time. Lately, a bunch of new inspirations have been bursting out of nowhere. Well, not out of nowhere. I have a good feeling of where they were coming from.

My scribbled words on the page were everywhere making everything incoherent. I sighed, setting down the pen to rip out the page and start a fresh one. Sadly, the closest trash was two rows away and I don't think my awful hand-eye coordination can do justice for me. But I figured I would give it a try because there would be nobody around for a while. I raised my hand, ready to failingly toss the crumpled up paper to the bin, when a hand grabbed my wrist. The touch was a similar feeling that I have grown to love. I looked up to see his amused expression. Austin grabbed the paper from my hand and made a swing to the trash bin, making it perfectly. I thanked him, smiling.

Kids came piling in for what it seemed to be the worse time ever. I heard Austin sigh, but soon went to his seat. I tucked away my song writing book because you can never trust these kids. Putting my bag away, I looked up to see the perfect face of Austin. He winked at me, smirking just like 4 months ago. Except this time I responded back.

**There you go for this two-shot! **

**I would like to say that this story wouldn't be possible without the inspiration from my art class which is just like the class in this story except worse. Even though everyday I would love to kill the annoying freshmen and their arrogant attitudes, I guess they are useful for something. **

**Okay now I hope every one of you reading this know how the Austin and Ally logo looks like because if not then I don't know what to say...**

**Anyway loved it? Hate it? Please tell me and REVIEW!**


End file.
